Some building materials such as, for example, plaster board sheets and other sheets of material, large desk tops and large glass windows are cumbersome to transport to the place and position of installation. In the case of large sheets of plasterboard sheets, more than one person may be required to move such sheets without damage to the sheets and surrounding property. The need to have at least two persons to move large sheets can be an inconvenience, and may cause delays in the transportation of materials to an installation site. Further, even with at least two persons handling such sheets, it can be difficult to position boards and sheets in places for installation purposes. It can also be difficult to transport such boards and sheets into lift wells, small foyers and the like.
It is an object of the invention to provide an apparatus for moving and lifting objects which overcomes at least some of the abovementioned problems, or at least to provide the public with a useful choice.